Mission Imposible?
by HannahLillyJBfan
Summary: Miley, Lilly, and Oliver are kidnapped while on a walk late one night. The men who have them, know quite a few things they shouldn't, and one of them knows Oliver. Will they be able to keep each other alive? Or will it be impossible? LILEY! OWN NOTHING
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Don't bug me about my other stories that are going. I know I have to finish them, but I have a weakness for stories that have a lot of drama in them, so here's the first chapter of another story I'm starting.**

"Listen to me, it doesn't matter, she will never like me" Oliver yelled at his best friends Miley and Lilly.

"Sarah's like in love with you already, all you have to do is admit your feelings and you'll be fine" Lilly yelled back at him, a clearly annoyed look on her face.

"Umm..guys?" Miley asked, her voice shaking slightly. It was almost eleven pm, and for some reason, Lilly had wanted to go for a walk on the beach.

"Whatever" Oliver mumbled. Lilly groaned and took him by the shoulders, shaking them lightly.

"She likes you, a lot, so stop making the poor girl wait" Lilly said, worried about Oliver's feelings, as well as Sarah's.

"We need to back to Oliver's house!" Miley yelled, getting the attention of the other too finally. Lilly looked slightly confused at her worried tone.

"Miley, relax, we'll go back right now" Oliver said, trying to calm down his nervous friend. Miley looked around, before nodding.

All of a sudden the sound of tires skidding down the street scared Miley so much, that she ran toward Lilly and wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Miles, it's just some idiot teenager driving a little too fast, it's fine" Lilly said, her voice soothing. Miley nodded again and let go of Lilly, but grabbed on again when a van stopped down the street from them.

"Let's just go a different way" Miley urged, pulling Oliver in a different direction. Oliver groaned and tried his hardest to grab onto Miley to stop her from running off.

"That's the only way back to the place where were sleeping tonight, so let's just go" Lilly said, pulling Oliver with her toward the van.

Miley gulped, but not wanting to be alone, followed her friends toward Oliver's house.

As they neared the van, the side door opened, and Miley reached around for Oliver or Lilly's hand. Each one of them sighed and grabbed one of her hands, so she was in the middle of them.

Miley sighed as they walked closer to the van. She felt slightly safer in between her two protective friends, but all the saftey left when she felt Oliver be pulled away from them.

Then she felt herself being pulled away from Lilly, and being thrown into the darkness.

She heard Lilly call her name, then heard another loud thud, before she blacked out.

**AN: Umm...Should I keep going? I have a lot of ideas for this story, and I already have the second chapter typed. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, here is is, chapter two of Mission Impossible? We might find out a little about why they were kidnapped.**

Oliver sat up slowley, looking around the dark room, trying to find any signs of his two best friends.

He spotted Lilly sitting up against the wall, and tried to move his hands, but soon found out that they were tied together.

Oliver groaned, but made his way over to Lilly, and tried to wake her up. "Lils, Lilly, please, come on" he begged, shaking her shoulders lightly.

Lilly slowley woke up, and turned her head to look at Oliver, and he now saw that she had a gash above her eye.

"Where's Miley" Lilly asked, almost automatic sounding. She looked around, much like Oliver had moments before, and didn't see any sign of Miley.

"I don't know, but it can't be good" Oliver said, then ripped off part of his shirt and cleaned the blood off Lilly's forehead, trying his best not to hurt her.

All of a sudden, the door to the room burst open, and two men made them selfs visable, holding a limp Miley in their arms.

"What did you do to her?!" Lilly yelled, anger coursing through her body.

The first guy smirked and threw Miley down on the ground, before grabbing Oliver and dragging him out of the room, although Oliver was fighting the whole way.

"Miles, Miley wake up, come on, your ok" Lilly said, altough she could tell by the blood that covered Miley's face that she was lying to herself and to Miley.

"What did they do to you Miles?" Lilly asked, when Miley's eyes opened and she started coughing.

"Their making us make tapes to send to our parents, asking for money, when I didn't say what they wanted, they hit me" Miley coughed out.

Lilly looked slightly shocked, but then thought about it. It make since accualy. That was the only reason these people, if they could even be considered that, had taken them in the first place.

Then, the door shot back open, and Oliver was thrown in, and Lilly was dragged out, her eyes focused on Oliver, like she was talking to him without saying anything.

He nodded, and began to clean up Miley's cuts too. Then he spoke.

"One of those guys is my father"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OMG?! One of the guys is Oliver's dad? What the hell is going on here!? You'll find out soon, trust me.**

Miley looked at the slightly taller boy in shock.

"Your own father kidnapped you?" she asked, looking slightly confused at this news. Oliver laughed slightly at her facial expresion, but then nodded his head.

"That's messed up, big time" Miley said, sighing and laying against the wall. The door opened once again, and Lilly, beat up even worse then Miley was, was thrown into the room.

"Lilly, why didn't you just make the damn tape" Oliver asked, anger in his voice as he helped Lilly up.

"They wanted me to lie to Miley's dad and my mom, I wasn't doing that, I can't lie to them" Lilly said, frowning as Oliver used the same piece of his shirt he had been using all night to clean up her new wounds.

"Lilly, you moron, your lip is split straight open" Oliver scolded. Lilly groaned.

"Thanks for telling me, _mom_" Lilly spat at him. Oliver shook his head, before looking over at Miley with a look that said "Help me!"

"You two need to stop fighting, and Oliver, why did your dad decide to kidnap us?" Miley asked, looking at him again with another lost look.

"That's your dad?!" Lilly yelled. Oliver nodded and started his story.

"My mom took me away from him when we were younger, he was a drunk, and he could never hold down a job, and we were about to lose the house, so she just took me and ran, that's why I moved to Malibu when I was two" he said.

Lilly and Miley's jaws both dropped, when the door shot open again.

"Well we finally thought of were we'd seen you three before" the first guy said. The third guy was staring at Oliver, who was returning the glare.

"We know, that this boy right here" the second guy said, kicking Oliver in the leg, which caused him to groan in pain.

"Is my son" the third guy finished for him. Then he looked straght into Oliver's eyes.

"Oliver" he said, his voice slightly shakey.

"Joshua" Oliver spat, not even bothering to call him dad. Joshua sighed and looked over at his two partners, who were smiling at Miley now.

"And little Miss sunshine here, just happens to be Hannah Montana" the second guy said. Joshua looked shocked.

"Robert, no, she's just some kid" Joshua said. Robert grinned and turned to the first guy.

"Let's go John" he said, laughing slightly at Joshua. The three men walked out the door, and left the room in silence again.

"Guys?" Lilly's voice rung out through the silence. Miley and Oliver both looked at her and smiled, trying to tell her that they would be alright.

Lilly nodded her head, understanding what they meant, and leaned back on the wall, and soon felt herself dozing off.

"We will be ok, right Ollie?" Miley asked, looking at him. Oliver nodded his head and smiled at her.

"We'll be just fine, nothings gonna happen to us, nothing major anyways, I'll protect you guys, I promise" he said, nodding his head again.

Miley nodded her head, and leaned back on the wall, wrapped her arm around Lilly, and fell into a uneasy sleep.

Oliver however, sat awake, watching his two best friends sleep peacefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Next Chapter WOOT! I think I may be writing this faster then people can read, so yeah lol, I just reallyu like it! And quick question. If you read Twilight...does anyone else like seriosuly dislike Jacob...just asking.**

"Wake up you two" Oliver urged, shaking the other two teens as hard as he could without hurting them.

It was the next morning, he knew because Joshua had come in and left three pieces of toast on the ground for them.

Miley woke up slowley, and sat up looking around, until her eyes rested on the toast.

"Is that for us?" she asked, staring at the food. Oliver nodded his head, and then was finally succesful in waking up Lilly.

Her eyes too, wandered the room, until they rested on the food, and then she stared at it, much like Miley was doing now. Oliver shook his head.

"Just eat it!" he yelled. Miley and Lilly lunged forward and each grabbed a piece of toast, then Lilly picked up the third piece and held it out for Oliver to take.

Oliver looked at her for a second, then shook his head no. "You and Miley split that" he said, giveing her the sternest look he could muster.

Miley looked at him like he had just grown a third head.

"Oliver, we don't know how long we'll be down here, whatever little food they give us, we should eat, it's the only way we'll survive" Lilly said, pushing the toast toward him again.

"No, I'll be fine, you and Miley split the last piece" Oliver said. Lilly and Miley looked at each other, giveing uneasy looks, but Lilly ripped the toast in the half, and handed the bigger half to Miley, before stuffing her own in her mouth.

Miley looked at them both, before stuffing her own toast in her mouth.

"There's also half a bottle of water over there, that Robert forgot about, I want you two to split that" Oliver said, pointing toward a corner of the room, where the bottle sat.

"Oliver.." Lilly started. "You freaking heard me Lilly, you and Miley split the water" Oliver said, trying not to snap at her.

"But.." Miley started. "Miley Ray Stewart, you and Lilly share that damn water" Oliver spat at her, then hung his head.

"Sorry, just please do as I say, I'm trying to make sure you two don't die" Oliver said, his voice much calmer now, as Miley and Lilly walked over to the water, each of them drinking a little, then setting it aside.

"Thank you" Oliver said, his eyes still rested on the floor. Miley and Lilly looked at each other, before Miley walked over to Oliver.

"Is there something your not telling us about your dad?" she asked, sitting next to them. Oliver sighed deeply, then looked up and met her eyes.

"I-" Oliver started, but the door bursted open, and all three teens jumped, and Lilly kicked the water bottle up against the wall, hoping whoever was there hadn't seen it.

"You, come with me" John demanded, grabbing Miley and dragging her out of the room again. "Leave her alone!" Lilly yelled.

"Sit your ass back down" Robert yelled. Lilly looked at Miley, who nodded her head toward Oliver, telling her to go back and sit there.

Lilly nodded her head, and went back next to Oliver. "We got a little present for you" John spat in Miley's ear, and she let out a whimper.

He dragged her out of the room, and slammed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter 5! This story is moving faster then even I thought would be possible, probaly cause I have a lot of spare time...lol.**

About an hour or so later, the door shot open again, and Joshua and John threw Miley's sobbing form back into the room, each of them smirking.

"Miles, Miley" Oliver urged, walking over to her. Lilly got up and walked over next to them, and saw that Miley's arm was bent at an unusal angle.

"Oliver, they broke her arm" Lilly whispered, bending down to help Miley up. Oliver looked at Miley's arm, which now hung limp at her side.

"My god" Oliver whispered, as they sat Miley down up against the wall.

"I'm sorry guys" Miley whispered. Lilly and Oliver looked confused. Then, Lilly took another step and her hand went to Miley's shoudler, holding it tightly.

"Sorry for what Miles?" she asked, still wearing her confused look. Miley looked up at them, and they saw that she now sported a black eye and a broken nose.

"They asked for information about my family, and about Lilly's family, they had a gun, I told them a lot of stuff about our familes, I'm sorry" Miley sobbed, her head on Lilly's shoulder.

Lilly and Oliver both looked at each other, and it finally clicked why Miley was sorry. She thought that now, their familes could be in danger too.

"Miley, they had a gun pointed at you, were not mad at you" Oliver said, shocked slightly that Miley would ever think that they could be mad at her for something like that.

Miley kept crying though, and Lilly saw why. It wasn't her arm, or her nose or eye. It was the fact she had a large bullethole in her leg.

"They shot her anyway Oliver, they shot her just for fun" Lilly spat, feeling the anger rise up inside of her, and ripped off a piece of her shirt this time, tieing it around Miley's leg.

"Let's try and get some sleep" Oliver said, too angry to think of anything else this time. Miley and Lilly looked at him, and he nodded his head, telling them to relax and go to bed.

They nodded, and Miley leaned up against the wall, and Lilly layed her head on Miley's stomach, and the two slowley feel asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Here's Chapter 6 of Mission Impossible?  
And quick thing.  
Thanks to m****anda1545 and Xx.Get.Over.It.Xx for being loyal reviewers to this story, seems like you read them as fast as I post them.**

Oliver and Miley both sat awake the next morning, which once again, the only reason that they knew it was morning, was that they were given three stale pieces of bacon, and a glass of milk this time.

"You and Lilly each eat a piece, then split the third, and the milk" Oliver told Miley, not really caring about himself anymore.

"You have to eat" Miley said, looking at Oliver shocked. Oliver shook his head.

"No, you two do, I'll be just fine, it's only been three days" Oliver said, and Miley guessed he was about right on the time frame.

"Lils, Lilly, wake up" Miley said, whispering in her friends ear. Oliver smiled faintly at her.

"You love her don't you?" he asked, smiling the only smile his now saddened face could bring itself to paste on.

"More then she'll ever know" Miley said, sighing to herself, then looking down at Lilly, who's eyes were now open, and her mouth was sporting a large goofy grin.

"You heard that?" Miley asked, slightly scared now. She had thought Lilly was still sleeping when she said that, she hadn't wanted Lilly to find out like this.

Lilly nodded, but instead of talking, leaned up and pressed their lips together.

When she pulled back, Oliver's jaw dropped, and Miley was smirking like a complete moron now.

"That was awesome!" Oliver yelled, which to Miley and Lilly meant, well at least his boy brain is still working perfectly fine.

"Here, eat your bacon, and you two drink that milk" Oliver said, handing it to them. Lilly took a large bite out of her piece, and saw that Oliver was once again, handing them each a piece of his food.

"No" she said, crossing her arms, and eating the last bit of her bacon. Oliver groaned and pushed it toward her again.

"Please Lilly, just please" Oliver begged, trying to get her and Miley to each take a piece of his bacon.

"No, you eat it, your not dying in here either Oliver" Miley said, taking a large gulp of milk and handing it to Lilly, who took a large gulp too, then handed it to Oliver.

"Go" she said, in a stern voice. Oliver groaned, but ate the food, and slowley drunk down the last of the milk.

"Just let me protect you" Oliver said, mumbling. "Were protecting you too Oliver, nothings happening to any of us" Lilly said.

"My older brother died" Oliver suddenly blurted out. Miley and Lilly looked at each other, before looking at him with their eyebrows raised.

"Ok...


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: We'll find out a bit more about Oliver's big brother in this chapter. And why he feels he MUST not let anything happen to Miley or Lilly.**

"Ok, well when my mom left, my dad got so mad that he started hitting anything in sight, and the first thing he saw happened to be me, and well when he took a swing at me, my brother stepped in front of me, and stopped me from being hit, and the shot killed him" Oliver said, tears in his eyes now.

Miley too was crying now, and Lilly was trying her hardest not to let the tears escape.

"Is that why you feel like you need to keep us safe?" Miley asked, looking now at the hole in her leg, which had now started to bleed again.

"Oh, gosh, here" Oliver said, and tied the shirt piece more tightly around the upper part of Miley's leg, which caused her to groan.

"I'm sorry Miles" Oliver said, looking at her. Miley shook her head. She knew Oliver was only helping her.

Lilly looked around, trying to find something to help support Miley's arm, which still hung limply at her side.

"Just forget my arm, and make sure I don't bleed to death" Miley said, almost as if she was reading what Lilly was thinking.

Lilly looked shocked for a second, but nodded her head, and helped Oliver put another piece of shirt over the hole, putting pressure on it.

Miley winced, and Lilly and Oliver each sprung backwards away from her, afraid that they were hurting her too much, which Miley denied.

"Just finish" she said, looking at Oliver. He nodded and tied the cloth around her leg, and smiled when he was done.

"Ok, there" Lilly said, then the door burst open, and instead of anyone getting pulled out this time, Joshua stepped inside and layed a plate of what looked like leftover food in front of them, and walked back out.

"What is that?" Miley asked, looking at the food with a digust on her face. Lilly took a step forward, and when she did, she smiled.

"It's old, stale fries, cheese fries" she said, grinning at them. Miley looked shocked for a second.

"Why are they feeding us so well, most people would just let us starve" she said, looking at Oliver, hoping for some kind of answer.

"Maybe it's because he's Oliver's dad, even if he won't admit it, maybe he's feeding us without the other two knowing" Lilly said, still smiling at the fries.

"Just eat the dang fries Lilly" Miley said, looking at them herself, but she saw how hungry Lilly was.

Lilly looked at her, then at Oliver, then back to Miley. "I'm not eating these by myself, there's enough her to split three ways, and we still have that water" Lilly said.

"Just eat em', you too Miles" Oliver said. He was still bent on keeping them safe, no matter what it cost him.

"No, Lilly eats more then either of us normally, she needs the food more, and I won't take any of them" Miley said, looking at Lilly with a look that said "Please?"

"I wish you two would worry about yourselfs" Lilly mumbled, before munching on a couple of fries.

"Thank you" Miley mumbled, before the door shot open, and Robert grabbed Oliver, dragged him out of the room, and slammed the door behind them.

Miley and Lilly looked at each other and gulped when they heard yelling.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I am SO SO SORRY for not updateing sooner, but my computer has been really stupid lately, and not letting me log onto anyhting, so heres chapter 8, i hope it makes up for it.**

Miley and Lilly sprung to their feet, well as best as they could with Miley's leg, and looked shocked when Oliver burst through the door, holding a gun.

"I got it from them, I had to shoot them both to get us out of here, they hadn't even sent those tapes to our parents, you know that, they beat the crap out of you two for no reason!" Oliver yelled.

"Oliver, there's just one problem" Lilly said. Oliver looked slightly confused, then thought about it for a second, but couldn't think of what the problem was.

"We have no idea where we are" Miley said, finishing Lilly's thought. Oliver's eyes windened.

"Well, we couldn't have gone that far, they wouldn't have been able to keep us asleep that long" he said, looking from Lilly to Miley, then back again.

"Oliver, it wouldn't have been that hard to keep us knocked out, we could be in a different state for all we know" Lilly said, clutching onto Miley as she started to slide out of her grip.

"Oh my gosh, you two are right, I can't beleive I didn't think about that, well look, let's get out of here, then we'll figure out where the heck we are" Oliver said, helping Lilly get Miley out the door and up the stairs.

When they walked out the front door to the old house they had been kept in for the past week or so, they were shocked to find themselves on the outskirts of Malibu.

"We have to get back" Lilly said. Oliver threw her a look that said "No dip", but she ignored it, let go of Miley and ran into the house, returning a minute later with a cell phone.

"You didn't think to grab our cells you doughnut" she mumbled, before hitting the speed dial and calling Miley's house.

She was shocked when a unfamiler voice picked up.

"Who is this?" Lilly asked, hoping that it wasn't someone that the guys had sent after Miley's family.

"This is Dective Oken of the Malibu P.D, who is this?" the voice asked, sounding slighty confused. Lilly stared ahead in shock.

How had she not receginzed Oliver's mother's voice?

"This is Lilly" she said, and heard the women on the other end of the line scream her head off.

"Owww, Ms. Oken, don't make me deaf on top of everything else please" Lilly said, and saw Oliver's face light up at the sound of his mom's name.

"Listen, Lillian, I need you to tell me where you are, and quickly, and I also need to know if anyone is injured" Ms.Oken said, then Lilly heard ruffling, then Robbie's voice yelling to talk to Miley.

"Ok Lillian, please go ahead" Ms. Oken said.

"Ok, well, we are somewhere on the outskirts of Malibu, and all that's around is the house we were in, and some old resturant, and yes, Miley got shot in the leg, she also is beat up pretty bad" Lilly said.

"Anyone else hurt?" Ms.Oken asked. Lilly looked at herself, then at Oliver.

"Me and Oliver are a bit beat up, and we are all really hungry, but other then that, me and Ollie are fine" Lilly said, looking at Miley, who was sitting on the ground, holding her leg.

"Is Miley ok?" Robbie's voice came through the phone now.

Lilly smiled, and handed the phone to Miley, who took it slowley and held it up to her ear, unsure of who she was talking to exactly.

"Bud, are you ok, tell me your ok, we're coming to get you guys right now, one of the other officers knew where you were talking about, are you ok?" Robbie rambled, and Miley smiled.

"Yes dad, I'm fine, besides the hole in my leg" she said.

"WHAT?!" Robbie yelled. "I promise dad, I'm ok, the phone's battery is dying, so I have to hang up" Miley said. She heard her dad sigh, before agreeing and hanging up the phone.

About an hour later, Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were sitting in the old resturant, and Robbie, Jackson, and Ms.Oken ran in.

"Where's Ms.Truscott?" Oliver asked. "Oh, she's away or something like that, come here and give us hugs" Jackson said, running up to the three kids and pulling them into a hug.

"Oh, and Oliver?" Robbie said. Oliver looked over at him.

"Two things, one, thank you so much for protecting my girls, both of them, and second.." Robbie said, trailing off as Sarah ran into the resturant, looked around widly, then ran into Oliver's arms.

"I was so worried about you, I'm so glad your ok" she yelled, then grabbed both his cheeks, and kissed him full on the lips. Miley and Lilly smirked as Oliver started to kiss back.

Miley leaned over and lightly kissed Lilly on the lips as they climbed into the back of the ambulance. Robbie and Jackson smirked at each other, then got into their own car, following them to the hospital.

**THE END!**

**AN: That ending sucked, I know, you can tell me it did. Sequal anyone? Life after this...review please.**


End file.
